


Missing Poseidon

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy comes home to Sally crying on the couch with Paul and nothing can calm her down. Zeus is being difficult and refuses to let Poseidon see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poseidon's Pov

"I said no."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Come on, only a few hours." "You would end up staying for days - my answer is still no, now go sit down!" Zeus roared. He pointed his master bolt and glared at me. I sighed and sat down. 

"Father, a word?" 

Athena glared at Zeus. "If we must." Zeus stood up and followed Athena out.

Athena's Pov

"Can't you see he's miserable? Sally is crying and you won't let him comfort her? She misses him! And I'm sure Percy misses him too! He was CRYING the last time I went to visit Annabeth." I crossed my arms. Zeus sighed. "I suppose a few hours couldn't hurt - he's not really needed now anyway." He mumbled. I smiled. "Good. You have to promise not to tell him I helped him. He'd be embarassed and never get over it and we'd have to hear it for another century." "Don't worry, I won't tell him." 

Zeus walked back in and Poseidon raced out of the room to go see Sally. I rolled my eyes.

Oh kelp head...


	2. Humiliated

Percy's Pov

"Mom, stop, please." I groaned. 

"Oh, he's 2 there! He still needed me to wipe his nose." Mom giggled, pointing to a baby picture of me. My little sister. Rosie ( Now 5 ) was rolling on the floor laughing. Mom turned the page, and her smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Its -" mom started. She gulped. "Its me and - I completely forgot about this." 

"What is it?" 

I moved closer to try and see, but mom closed the book and glared at me. "Its private Percy!" She snapped. "Hey, let's calm down." Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I was still shocked - my mom never spoke that way to me - ever. I sank back into the couch and crossed my arms. 

Rosie's Pov

"Pewcy is nosy." I laughed. Percy's cheeks reddened. Mommy started crying, but I didn't know why. They were just pictures. Percy went upstairs and didn't come back down.

Paul's Pov

"Hey, its okay." I pulled Sally into a hug. "I miss when Percy wasn't mean," Sally sobbed. I stared at her. Percy hadn't done anything wrong - he'd tried to look at a picture of his father. 

"Sally, Percy didn't do anything wrong. He tried to look at a picture and you yelled at him." 

Percy's Pov

Wasn't my life miserable enough? I didn't need my parents to hate me on top of it all. I was laying face down on a pillow, trying not to cry. My door was locked - I didn't want to be bothered. 

"What's wrong Percy?"

"Dad!"

I jumped up and threw my arms around him. Dad smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Mom yelled at me because I tried to look at a picture of you and her." Dad sighed. "She's stressed Percy, and she's worried about you - and me. Don't take it personally Percy, I'm sure she didn't mean it. You wanna come downstairs with me?" I reached my arms out.

"Carry me?"

Dad smiled.

Sally's Pov

I felt horrible - I'd been yelling at Percy so much lately and for all the wrong reasons, just because I missed Poseidon. I hadn't had a Poseidon hug in forever. 

"Sally?" 

I gasped and looked up. There was Poseidon, carrying Percy. Percy was asleep in his arms, his hand curled in a fist around his shirt.

Just like when he was a baby.

I ran up to Poseidon and threw my arms around him. He picked me up and twirled me around. I buried my face in his shirt.


End file.
